Ice Kiss
by Transformette
Summary: Loki meets a maiden who has a truly strange approach... she seems to understand him, or at least tries to do so, unlike everyone else. United by tragedy, holding each other standing, they try to face up to life. / OC. If you want to see something new, or are just curious to find out something more about who Loki is, read and review. Appreciated.


*** Hello everybody! ***

**This is a oneshot using an OC. Now I don't usually write OC-based stuff on but I thought that readers might like to see something new. AN: the name Silna means Strong and is pronounced Sheelna. Just so you know.**

* * *

Loki sat quietly in the Library, staring out the window with his hands joined on his stomach. It was a breathtaking view, the night sky up there - thousands of lights in an ocean of colorful galaxies. He could stare at this for hours, and alone, too, because nobody came to the Library at this hour. Nobody except for him. Or so he thought.

He heard the door creak open and the sound of quick, chaotic footsteps across the main Library hall. He quickly masked himself and vanished, just in time for the maiden who had ran in not to see him. She was young, about his age or under, with hair the color of honey that fell onto her back in two loose braids. She was wearing a long, white dress that was draped on her shoulders - a nightgown, probably, but he couldn't see clearly.

The maiden ran up to the huge window before him and fell to the floor, sobbing. Now that she was closer, he could make out her huge, brown eyes and the redness of her cheeks and nose.

'Mum, please, help me', she put her hands on the cold glass of the window, gazing up at the stars. 'I don't know what to do anymore. I am lost without you.'

Loki felt something strange clutch his heart in an iron grip. He shouldn't be interfering, it was her own business. But something, some impulse, cause him to reveal himself. Guilt, perhaps? Maybe it were the memories of his own mother... she meant so much to him, losing her was like tearing a part of his own heart out. He could understand this maiden - the only difference between them was that she couldn't hide her emotions as good as him.

'Miss, please forgive me', he bowed, keeping his expression serious. She jumped up with a squeak, pushing herself against the window in shock. He raised a hand. 'I mean you no harm. Just... Are you alright?'

What was he even doing? He cursed himself. But it was too late, he had spoken, he couldn't just walk away now. The girl swallowed hard.

'I'm fine', she said. She had a blocked nose from all the crying. 'Who are y- - -oh! My prince, I...', she quickly got to her feet, recognizing him, and put bowed with her fist on her chest. 'I'm sorry to have *sniff* disturbed you, I was sure that it was completely *sniff* empty'

'Me too', he cocked an eyebrow.

'I will be... on my way', she breathed out, looking as sad and embarrassed as it gets. Loki sighed, rolling his eyes in his mind.

'Come, you better sit down', he nodded at the chairs, holding her up by the elbow. 'What's your name? I don't remember you'

'I was one of Queen Frigga's ladies-in-waiting. I'm Silna', she said quietly, sitting down and pulling her knees up to her chin on the large armchair.

'I see', he tried to hide the pain in his voice. 'What is your present role?'

'Well, I just walk around in dresses', she shook her head, shrugging. 'I mean... it's not like I didn't enjoy it... before my mother passed away', she sniffed. 'We used to come here a lot, that's why I...', she glanced at him, hoping he'd just _understand. _He did. After a moment, she looked away. 'I'm sorry about your loss, my prince'

Loki frowned. He didn't like being called that. It gave people the illusion he could still be king one day, and they all knew that it wasn't true.

'Just Loki', he said. 'And thank you, Silna.'

She swallowed. There was a blanket on the chair, she pulled it onto her shoulders.

'You're not so bad, you know', she sniffed and smiled, obviously feeling better. Just minutes ago, she looked like she was ready to kill herself. Loki sat down in the other chair, in front of her.

'Thanks', he said.

'The Queen always said...', she hesitated, glancing at him shyly. Somehow, she seemed to feel strange about calling his mother Queen. She cleared her throat. 'Will you take it as disrespect if I call your mother by her name?', she asked.

'Of course not', he replied, but he wasn't surprised by her question. Silna smiled.

'Frigga always said that you were good. Lost, but good. When we found out about your true, ehm... origin, she fought for you like a lioness', she chuckled, biting her lip adorably, like a child. Her eyes turned to the books, then back to his. 'Even though it seemed everyone in Asgard was against you'

Loki clenched his teeth for a second. He liked this girl. She was brave.

'Were you amongst them?', he asked calmly.

'I did say _everyone_, didn't I?', she bit her lip harder, staring at the floor in shame. But at least she was honest. Then, she looked up. 'But, that passed. Really. I mean... after what you did...'

'In New York?', he cocked an eyebrow, joining his hands.

'No. I meant for Thor. Against Malekith', she explained quickly. 'After that, I think hate has passed'

'Frost Giants will always be the monsters parents scare their children with', Loki looked at the stars in melancholy. He wasn't angry. He just silently accepted who he was, and pushed the self-hatred away.

'My mother didn't', said Silna, pointing a finger at herself. 'She was very tolerant, you know. She said that Frost Giants were a race like any other. And in every race, there are monsters'

'Your mother was a wise woman, Silna', said Loki, nodding. 'But it makes my faults even worse, for I am a monster of two races'

The maiden bit her lip again - she looked so cute when she did that.

'That's not true. We all make mistakes. Big or small, they're all just mistakes', she shrugged, gesturing with both hands. Loki tilted his head.

'Is killing eighty thousand people in two days a mistake?', he asked.

'Do you regret?'

'Yes.'

'Then it is. Because you're not that person anymore', she said. She seemed absolutely sure of what she was saying. Loki was intrigued.

'You share your mother's traits', he nodded with a dose of respect, and passed her a handkerchief. It was black, rimmed with gold. She wiped her tears.

'Meh, I don't think so.', she shrugged, sniffing. 'I mean... well... ugh. I just wish she was somehow here again'

'I too wish my mother back... but I learned that we can't always get all that we want.', he smiled.

'Yah', she laughed, 'you learned that the hard way, didn't you?... Um, sorry.', she blushed, covering her mouth. Loki bit his lip in a broader smile.

'It's alright', he waved a hand. 'You are not mistaken, Silna. It _hurt_', he frowned.

She averted her eyes. She was very strange, for an Asgardian lady-in-waiting. Brave, honest, and at the same time shy. It was like her manners were battling her need of speaking her mind.

'Loki...', she looked troubled, as if unsure. 'It's doubtful I ever get a chance to ask you this. Because you see, I'm a really curious person, and I have most people here figured out - Thor, Odin, Fandral, Sif... but I never quite got you. You mind?'

'Not at all. As long as you keep it to yourself', he agreed, also curious of what she was doing. It seemed that she had wisdom uncommon in maidens her age, and yet she spoke simply and quickly.

'Sure. Well, I was wondering, Loki... don't you ever feel that your place is somewhere else? I don't mean Jotunheim. Maybe I do. Because, I don't entirely understand', she said like it was the most frustrating thing in the world. 'I don't want your point of view to be changed by me.', she added after a second.

'Tell me what your point of view is, and I promise mine won't be affected'

'Are you lying?'

'I'm not sure.'

She hesitated.

'Alright. I think that even if you're a monster, you're one of Asgard. This is your home. This is where your family is. But you have that unique option, that you can choose', she said, leaning forward in her chair.

'I believe...', he looked at the window. 'I believe that where I should be is Jotunheim. But I also think that where I want to be is Asgard.'

'Where you... _should be_?', she looked confused.

'Punishment. I feel no bond to the realm of the Frost Giants', he explained, his face impasive. Silna swallowed. There was something in her dark eyes. Something like...

Pity. She immediately tried to mask it, but he'd noticed.

'Can you... show me?', she asked quietly, sitting on the very edge of her chair.

'I...', he closed his eyes. He only met Silna the same night. Could he trust her? Was she lying? Was she going to make a fool out of him?

He decided that she wouldn't. That she understood him too well, more than she knew herself, to do such a thing.

He kept his eyes closed, and clenched his teeth. His skin slowly turned dark blue, with strange rings on his forehead and hands. When he opened his eyes again, they were red.

Silna stared. It was stupid, but she couldn't take her eyes off him.

'It's a good look', she said quietly. Loki couldn't hold back a smirk.

'You know, Silna, you are probably the strangest maiden I have met. And will ever meet', he admitted. The girl bit her lip, smiling.

'I'll take that as a compliment', she put a hand on his. Under her touch, his skin turned human again, and his eyes returned to their poison green colour. They realized how close they'd gotten - not only in inches, but also in hearts. Their foreheads joined first, then their lips.

They kissed.

The End?

* * *

**That's it, folks :3 I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please, favorite and review, I love your reviews. Just love 'em. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Smiles, TFette... ba-bye! Check out my Thor fic A Brother's Trust please :)**


End file.
